Throughout the years, the manner in which buildings and structures have been constructed has greatly changed. For example, prior to the use of structural steel within buildings/structures, buildings/structures were constructed out of some form of stone, which prevented such buildings/structures from achieving substantial height, as the lower walls of the building/structure would need to be prohibitively thick in order to bear the weight of the upper portion of the building/structure.
However, as the design of buildings/structures changed and advanced throughout the years, buildings/structures unimaginable at one time are now highly achievable. For example, the use of structural steel has allowed very tall building/structures to be constructed, wherein the steel frame provides the needed strength without the excessive weight of stone. Accordingly, tall buildings/structures may be built without overburdening the foundation and lower walls of the building/structure.
However, for pretty close the past 100 years, buildings/structures have been built in substantially the same fashion. Specifically, the foundation of the building is constructed, upon which the structural steel framework is attached, to which the floor plates and various exterior panels that form the outside of the building are attached.
Unfortunately, the continued use of such traditional building techniques often prevents the advancement of modern building design.